Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers 'are the main infantry of the Galactic Empire in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront. They also appear in as the Empire's Assault class. Star Wars Battlefront Overview All players start out with helmeted Stormtrooper skins for free. They are the only infantry for the Empire that change their armor on different planets. The game originally had helmetless stormtroopers, but this option was removed due to fan complaint and the skins were replaced by the Death Star Trooper and Imperial Officer instead. In Missions mode, they are the basic enemy foot soldiers and do not pose much of a threat in any way. Being more or less cannon fodder, they are rather weak individually and are not particularly hard to kill in most situations. That being said, stormtroopers are '''not to be underestimated. Their sheer numerical superiority more than makes up for each individuals' rather lackluster performance and they can easily overwhelm the player if caution is not taken, especially in Survival. They also appear in Skirmish on Walker Assault, where they move and act largely in the same as they do in Missions with some performance improvement at higher difficulties. Appearances Stormtroopers wear different armor on different planets and are the only Imperial units to do so: DICE Stormtrooper.png|On Endor, Bespin and the Death Star DICE Snowtrooper.png|On Hoth, known as Snowtroopers DICE Magma Trooper.png|On Sullust, known as Magma Troopers DICE Sandtrooper.png|On Tatooine and Jakku, known as Sandtroopers Shoretrooper.png|On Scarif, known as Shoretroopers NPC Attacks Missions Skirmish Gallery Stormtroopers Stormtrooper.jpg|A stormtrooper in an imperial base. Stormtrooper -2.jpg|A stormtrooper in an imperial base. Stormtrooper -3.jpg|Stormtroopers on Endor at night. Cinematic-captures-pulse-3.jpg|A magmatrooper firing a pulse cannon. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-10-20-2016-18-46-03-01.jpg|Stormtroopers firing their weapons on Endor at night. c8bbd7d03ea6d937cd9b57cba7181da5.jpg Stormtrooper_BF.jpg landscape-1492299643-untitled.jpg|A specialist and heavy stormtrooper in a trailer for Star Wars Battlefront II. star-wars-battlefront-oruzhie.jpg Sandtroopers Sand Trooper.jpg|A sandtrooper at Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. Sand Trooper -2.jpg|A sandtrooper at Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. Sand Trooper -3.jpg|A sandtrooper at Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. Sand Trooper -4.jpg|Sandtroopers on Tatooine. Cinematic-capturess-star-wars-battlefront-31-08-2016-8-44-11-pm.jpg|A sandtrooper gets hit by an explosion on Tatooine. Sandtrooper Battlefront Promo.jpg|The YouTube thumbnail for a trailer for Star Wars Battlefront, featuring a sandtrooper. Snowtroopers Snow Trooper.jpg|A snowtrooper in the Rebel base on Hoth. Snow Trooper -2.jpg|A snowtrooper in the Rebel base on Hoth. Snow Trooper -3.jpg|A snowtrooper in the Rebel base on Hoth. Shoretroopers Star wars battlefront rogue one dlcjpg.jpeg|A shoretrooper on Scarif. Shoretroopers from UE trailer.png|Shoretroopers on Scarif. Shoretrooper Closeup.png|A shoretrooper on the character customization screen for Star Wars Battlefront Shoretrooper in Battlefront.jpg|A shoretrooper on Scarif. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-12-08-2016-08-16-28-01.jpg|Shoretroopers on Scarif. Shoretrooper Battlefront.jpg|A shoretrooper on Scarif. Shoretrooper Battlefront 2.jpg|A shoretrooper on Scarif. Shoretrooper Battlefront 3.jpg|A shoretrooper on Scarif. bjorn-arvidsson-bjorn-arvidsson-35.jpg|Images of a shoretrooper captain. Star_wars_battlefront_rogue_one_dlcjpg.jpg|A shoretrooper. Star Wars Battlefront II |weapons = *E-11 *A280 *CR-2 *EL-16HFE |abilities = *Thermal Detonator *Vanguard *Scan Dart}} Overview Stormtroopers return in 's as the Assault class unit for the Galactic Empire. Like all Assault soldiers, their primary abilities are the Thermal Detonator, Vanguard, and Scan Dart, though these can be swapped out with the use of Ability Cards. Their standard issue blaster is the E-11 blaster rifle, but, like all Assault units, they can also use the A280 blaster rifle, the CR-2 blaster pistol, and the EL-16HFE blaster rifle. Statistics |-| E-11= |-| A280= |-| CR-2= |-| EL-16HFE= Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Non-Player Units in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Classes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Assault Troopers